Becoming Sam and Dean
by writer-princess
Summary: They're Sam and Dean. Always. But how did they get there? A collection of milestones in their relationship. Ratings will range from K to M depending of the story. Slash too! Please, review.
1. Sophie-Anne

Hi guys,

So, this is going to be a collection of milestones in the lives of Sam and Dean. It is slash, so if you don't like: Leave. I've started to write others too, but since I've got many universes and stories started I never know when I'll update. I'm sorry about that, but if it makes anything better the stories, though related, will come to an end with each chapter.

_**So, I did something awful. I forgot to thank my beta. She did an amazing job so thank you so much!**_

* * *

The first time Dean realizes it he's fifteen years old. They are living in a small, but not too small sized town. Their father is out somewhere in Colorado hunting some kind of spirit - like always, and Dean is left behind to watch over Sam - like always. Dean has skipped his last class and he was kind of glad he did. Scratch that, he was really glad he'd skipped. He's making out with the most popular and beautiful girl in school - and she was a senior too! So they're heavily making out when a small voice interrupts them.

"Dean?"

Dean resists the urge to send his brother to hell and sighs. He doesn't turn around as he speaks.

"What is it, Sammy? I'm kind of busy here."

"I'll be out of your hair in a minute. I just need the gauze you keep in your backpack." Sam says.

At the word _gauze, _Dean turns around. His baby brother is a mess. The eleven year old has a busted lip; bruised and bloodied knuckles and Dean can see a black eye slowly appearing. Dean is on his feet in an instant, checking Sam over.

"Damn Sammy, what happened?"

"An asshole thought he could pick on me and some of the other kids. Fuckin bully!"

"Hey, language!" Dean warns.

"Why? You and dad swear all the time." Sam replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you don't."

The boys are staring at each other, defying the other to challenge him.

"Let's get you clean up." The girl says, trying to defuse the situation.

The two brothers turn around they had both forgotten about her. Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean in question.

"Sam, this is Sophie-Anne. Sophie-Anne, this is my little brother, Sam."

"Pleased to meet you. Sit down Sam, we need to clean you up. Dean, give me the gauze." She orders.

For a reason they ignore, the Winchesters listen to her and Dean hands her the gauze. Sophie-Anne rummages through her bag for a while before holding a pack of cleaning wipes in victory. Sensing the question from the brothers, she shrugs.

"I'm a girl, I have this kind of stuff on me all the time."

She slowly cleans up Sam's knuckles and his lip. Then, she carefully wraps his hands in gauze.

"If I were you, I'd hold off on fighting for a few days while your knuckles heal. Was it Jason?"

"Excuse-me?" Sam asks.

"I know Jason has been picking on younger students, but I don't have proof."

Sam keeps his mouth shut.

"Alright, don't say anything then. There you go cutie. You're all bandaged up," She says as she let his hands go.

"Cutie?" Sam and Dean repeat.

"If I was an 11 year old girl, I'd totally dig you. You just wait, you're going to break a lot of hearts as you grow up."

Neither boy talk and she sighs, "I'll leave you two alone, go home guys. Dean, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

She leaves and Dean turns to his brother, "Come on Sammy, let's go home."

Dean is watching his baby brother sleep as he thinks about what Sophie-Anne said. Sam is cute, even with a black eye and a busted lip. But, it doesn't matter because Sam isn't interested in girls. He only wants to spend time with his big brother and Dean is glad about it, because if it was up to him, he'd lock Sam in a room and keep him all to himself. He knows it should creep him out, but it doesn't. After all it's not like he's going to jump his brother. He can admit it to himself: his baby brother, his Sammy is cute, beautiful even. He feels like an eleven year old who's having her first crush. He acts like a jealous eleven year old... not like he had to be jealous about anything. Sam only wants to hang out with him, remember.

The next day, Dean gets to class later than usual - he made sure Sam got to class safely - he's walking in the hallway when he hears it. There's that guy, Dean knows him from his AP English class. It's Jason Parker. He's on the football team and an asshole. From what Dean has gathered from Sam as well as the bruises and wounds Jason has, the teenager knows that he's the one that messed with his Sammy. He's walking straight for him when a hand grabbing his forearm firmly stopped him.

"Dean, don't."

"He hurt my brother, Sophie-Ann." He almost growls.

"I know, but we're doing it my way."

She doesn't wait for his answer and walks to Jason and the crowd around him.

"Wow, Jason! What happened to you?" Sophie-Ann says.

The boy looks smug as the most popular girl in school talks to him and he answers.

"Got in a fight with two men who tried to mug me last night. As you can see, I'm a tough guy, sweetheart."

"That's funny, you see. Because I heard a middle schooler kicked your ass."

A whisper runs in the crowd.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was attacked."

"Whatever you say, but you see the guy there?"

She points to Dean down the hall; he looks absolutely pissed and wears a dangerous expression on his face.

"That's the big brother of the kid that kicked your ass. He's kind of pissed off that you attacked his little brother. But the thing is if the eleven year old did all that to you, what do you think the fifteen year old brother is capable of doing to you?"

Jason swallows with difficulty. That guy was sending waves of danger.

I'd watch my back and what I'd do if I were you." Sophie-Ann says before walking away.

She walks back to Dean who looks at her with question marks in his eyes.

"Divorced and absent parents, got a baby sister. She turned eight last month. I know what it is like."

Dean smiles, one of the few rare smiles he has. It's the first time he meets someone who understands him like that... too bad...

"Too bad your heart belongs to Sam. I don't fool around with someone in love." She whispers.

"What?" He stammers out. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right. And I'm an idiot. You should see yourself whenever he's around or even when someone says his name. You turn in full alpha mode. It's like you want to kill anyone who's coming too close to Sam… And I get it, I really do. You love him and that's the only thing that should matters"

"Right… Because the way I see it, Sam is my brother."

"And who cares?"

"I don't, but he does."

"You asked?"

"Soph…"

"We have nicknames now, Deano?"

"Not in hell"

"Deanie?"

"Never."

"De?"

"Sam calls me that…"

"Then it's a big definite no. You don't have a cool nickname, Dean. I'm not sure I like you anymore. So, you asked Sam?"

"And we're back to that. I don't and I won't. He doesn't have to know his big brother is a freak that lusts after him."

"You are not a freak and maybe one day, you two will be together."

"I don't think so, but thanks for the encouragement."

"Anytime, gotta go."

Sophie-Ann hugs him and leaves. Yeah, that girl could have been perfect. Dean promises himself to stay friends with the blond girl, but three days later, they're gone. He keeps her number safely in his cellphone, even though he knows he's not going to use.

* * *

So, what did you think? Should I continue this? Please review, even if it's just one word. Love, Anne


	2. Heather

So, this is the second chapter of this serie of one-shots. I hope you guys like it. I won't keep you any longer...

* * *

Dean is sixteen and fooling around with some girls when he hears the door being slammed. He looks down at the girl: tall, dark hair with a pixie cut in it, big innocent eyes. She's maybe an older feminine version of Sam and maybe his erection is straining against his jeans, but the real Sam is not okay. And Sammy can't do anything about his little problem, but he's more important than getting off with the help of some girl. He sighs.

"Your time is up. Got things to take care of." He says.

"Come on babe. I can make you feel so good."

As she talks, she moves her hand to grab his crotch. Dean bits back a moan and he's really tempted to stay, but his self-restrain wins.

"Get out Heather!"

The girl huffs with indignation as she straightens her clothes. She walks out of the room and straight to the front door. She stops, her hand on the door handle.

"Don't you dare talk to me at school Dean Winchester."

She leaves, slamming the door too. Dean looks down. Well at least his little problem is gone. He walks to the living room and finds Sam sulking on the couch. He sits next to his brother, but not too close.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

Dean shrugs and turns back to the TV. The brothers watch a football game in silence.

"It's the bake sale at school tomorrow." Sam finally says with a small voice.

"Thought you didn't care, that it was stupid."

"Yes, except in here, it's kind of a big deal. The whole town is participating and everyone has been talking about what their mom are doing."

Dean closes his eyes. He can do his best to take care of Sam, to make sure he doesn't miss their mom too much, but sometimes, it's not enough. Dean puts an arm around his baby brother, bringing him closer to him. Sam starts to sob silently and Dean gathers him in his lap. Even at 12, Sam isn't as big as the other kids; he's on the small and skinny side. At times like these, both boys let their walls down. Sam violently sobs against his big brother's chest while Dean hugs him, silent tears running down his cheeks. These are times where Dean wishes they were normal, that their mom wasn't dead, that they weren't hunters... but not for himself, for Sam. Because Sam deserves a mom and if he could, he wouldn't mind not having one - no matter how much it hurts - if it means Sam gets to have one. They needed a mom, Dean knew that much. They fell asleep together, in that uncomfortable position. Dean wakes up with a start. He'd been having a great dream. He was rock hard. He looked down at his little brother sleeping soundly in his lap, his head on Dean's chest. Dean takes a deep breath, trying to relax, but Sam moves whimpering in his dreams. Dean curses under his breath... Not only he catches a whiff of the scent that drives him mad, the scent that is Sam's only, but his baby brother keeps moving, unconsciously rubbing his ass against his crotch and let's just say it isn't helping his little problem. So Dean picks up his baby brother and carries him to the bedroom they share. As he lays Sam down on the bed, the 12 years old whimpers.

"Dean?" He asks groggily.

"Yeah, it's me Sammy. Go back to sleep."

"I 'm sorry I cried... wanted to be normal..."

"It's okay Sammy, it's not your fault."

"Not your fault either... Love you." He says before falling asleep again.

Dean tucks his brother in by habit, a habit he hasn't lost even though Sam is older now. He stops in the middle of the living room, watching the bedroom door. He has a choice to make.

When Sam wakes up in the morning, Dean is still asleep. Sam frowns, Dean's always up before him. He makes his way to the kitchen, starving and in need of breakfast. He walks in and stops abruptly with a gasp. The small room looks like a battle field, but in a spot free of the mess were two plates. Sam's face splits in a wide grin. He runs back to the bedroom and jumps on the bed, effectively waking Dean from a pleasant dream.

"Sam..." Dean groans, half-awake.

"Thanks Dean, you're the best brother ever." Sam says, hugging the older boy.

"What did I do?"

"Thanks for the rice krispies treats. You're the best big brother ever."

"You're welcome Sam, but can you get off?"

"Why?"

"'Cause you're sitting on my morning problem."

Sam frowns and moves a little, eliciting a muffled moan from his brother. Sam freezes in place, turning a deep bright shade of red. The young boy looks down. He's straddling Dean's hips, his ass hovering barely an inch over his brother's erection. Sam gets up and flees the room.

In the end, Dean meets up with Heather while Sam and most of the town are at the bake sale. Heather's first time is in a bathroom on a deserted floor of a high school. Even Dean - the self-proclaimed least romantic person on Earth - knows it sucks. There's no illusion here though, his first time happened in a drunken state with some girl whose name he can't remember in the bed of whoever had been hosting the party. But at least it was a bed and not against the wall of a dirty bathroom stall in his high school. But he needs the relief and when she doesn't complain, he says nothing. He does feel like a jerk so he makes sure to make of Heather's first time more than a quick fuck that'll satisfy only him.

When he comes, the only thing Dean sees is Sam's face; the genuinely happy face that melts into an embarrassed and blushing one, the one Sam had that morning. Afterwards, things are awkward between Dean and Heather. They split up and go their own way. Dean doesn't know where Heather is going and he doesn't really care... Honestly, he doesn't care at all, he just want to go home to his Sammy. So he walks back to the middle school.. He spots Sam immediately. He's cleaning a small table, before moving it in a corner. Dean frowns and walks to his younger brother.

"Everything's okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay. I sold everything." He says proudly.

"That's great, Sammy! Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, sure."

They walk back to their current motel in silence until Sam speaks.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Thanks again." Sam whispers, taking his older brother's hand in his and squeezing it.

"Anything, Anytime Sammy."

* * *

So, what did you think? Review please, even if it's just one word. It always make my day.

Love, Anne


End file.
